


A Mountie's work is never done

by FaeQueen



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: AU, Bill being awesome, Charlotte being Charlotte, Cute Jack, Gen, History blending, Pre-Series, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeQueen/pseuds/FaeQueen
Summary: In the aftermath of Thomas' death Bill questions if he should remain with the Mounties.Then an old flame comes to him for help with a case that leads him back to the men who murdered his best friend.Bill has the chance to bring the killer to justice but what will it cost him?((Set pre wcth since it was never talked about the circumstances behind thomas' death.This actually won a first prize award over in the Facebook fan group))





	A Mountie's work is never done

**1891 -Ontario Canada**

 

 

Bill stayed back as Charlotte delivered the news to Jack of his father’s death.It had come as a shock to him as well but seeing the utter heartbreak on the young boy’s face made him wish he could fix everything.

 

Deciding that now was not the time to intrude he slipped away to the saloon for a drink and with any luck to pick up some news.

 

Thomas would have wanted him to keep going right?

 

Pushing open the door to the saloon he was about to order a double whiskey when a decidedly feminine voice spoke from his left “a double whiskey for him and a rum on the rocks for me”

 

Blue eyes widened a fraction as he took in the petite lady and she smiled ruefully “I did promise you a drink last time we saw each other right Bill?Just wish it was on better terms.Good news is I may have something for you work wise.”

 

He took his whiskey as she took her rum and the pair headed for the back table to talk “You said you have something for me?”She nodded before she pulled out a packet from her coat with a worried glance “yeah I heard what happened with Thomas so I did some extra digging”

 

She could see how his face grew just a little tighter at the mention of his fallen friend. “The counterfeiting operation he was trying to bust,apparently it goes higher up than even he realized.”she pursed her lips and took a swig “Bill they were threatening Charlotte and Jack.That’s why Thomas rode out like he did without even telling you.”

 

The shock on Bill’s face was evident as he took another swig of his drink and digested the news.If they had threatened Thomas’ family the Mounties would be no help to them… “Why come to me at all with this Lorelei?”

 

They had known each other for years,worked well together even.Thomas had teased him relentlessly that he should just quit waiting and ask her to marry him already.According to him the two tended to bicker like an old married couple when they weren't working seamlessly together.

 

Lorelei sighed her head on her arms a moment.It was then Bill could see the stress and worry in her eyes and how tired she looked. “They are trying to shake down the dock workers for protection money Bill.They went after my father last week.He’s still bedridden.It ends now if I have to do it myself.”

 

Steel had melded into her gaze as she looked up at him “I know how much Thomas meant to you Bill.Not only that I trust you.” Coming from a woman like Lorelei that said plenty. “Alright we put an end to this.For Thomas,and your family.”

 

 

*******

 

Lorelei watched worriedly as Bill left the bakery near midnight.After going over the records in Thomas’ case they came to the conclusion that they were indeed dealing with one heck of a big fish.

 

And said fish went by the name of Rocco Peri.

 

One of the most wanted mob bosses in the province.

 

As Bill passed her hiding spot she fell in step beside him and he spoke quietly as they headed for the car that was waiting “we have a meeting tomorrow night with Rocco.Thankfully the extra information Thomas gathered should be enough to send him to the bottom of the bay”

 

Lorelei slid into the passenger seat and turned to look at him with a smirk “you know I couldn't have come up with anything better myself.The recent busts the Mounties made,he actually believed it was John Dillinger who ratted him out?”

 

Bill pulled out into the street and Lorelei felt her heart so a somersault at the easy grin on his face “you bet they did.If all goes well then by this time tomorrow Peri and Dillinger will be at war with each other.And then we capitalize on that opportunity to take them both down”

 

If only life were that easy…

 

 

*********

 

Dozens of gunshots rang out from several directions as Bill dove for cover. No life was never so stupidly easy.

 

Someone had tipped Dillinger off to them and he had warned Rocco.Now Bill had both the mobsters out for his head in the worst way. And he had no backup with him.Lorelei had seemingly vanished into thin air.

 

Infuriating woman!

 

Checking what ammo he had left Bill growled as he realized he only had six shots left.Usually next to his gun was his Mountie badge…

 

His eyes grew impossibly wide as he frantically patted the empty spot where it had been. Just then a male voice rang out “stop where you are!RCMP drop your weapons!”

 

Daring to steal a peek out from where he was he could see a shadowed silhouette of a man hidden behind some crates. All eyes turned toward the man and Peri took a shot only to be dropped to his knees.

 

“Rocco Peri you are under arrest under the authority of the war measures act!” That voice wait….it couldn't be...Lorelei? Bill rose carefully from his position and caught the handcuffs she tossed him.

 

When he saw who was actually behind the crates however he didn't know whether he should be furious or proud. To be honest right then he was a mixture of both. Jack stood there with Charlotte at his side her sidearm still smoking.Jack was dressed in Thomas’ uniform hat and all.Upon silent reflection

 

Bill did indeed realize that while insanely risky there was every reason to be proud of the boy. With the cuffs on Rocco,Charlotte’s eyes narrowed “you shot and killed my husband Thomas Thornton.Do you deny it?” Rocco smirked “not at all lady.Should I tell you how he begged for his life like a yella’ stinkin coward?”

 

He never saw Bill’s fist lash out and send him to the floor “we should do the public a service and throw him in the bay with a pair of new shoes” Lorelei nodded “he’s right you know.So scum like you can't take from honest hard working folks like my family!”

 

Bill leveled his gun to Rocco’s head his expression blank as he pulled back the hammer.

 

Jack sprang up from his mother’s side “wait!!Bill please!!send him to jail but don't kill him!”

 

Bill turned to look at Jack “son sometimes the system is corrupt.People like him take advantage”he didn't want to see the rat get away with Thomas’ murder.

 

Jack nodded seriously “I know,but that’s why there’s good guys like you.Dad always used to talk about how when you had to you went outside the system if it meant doing the right thing.” After a moment Jack added “and besides he wouldn't want his best friend to be thrown in jail for murder right?”

 

There was a long long moment that seemed to stretch on for eternity before Bill lowered his gun “you’re right.”he hauled the mob boss to his feet “you’re going in lockup for a long long time”

 

Lorelei didn't know how she heard it but she was suddenly turning and shoving Bill aside as an older woman;Rocco’s wife Bessie came out of nowhere and fired. Lorelei dimly heard Bill shouting her name.

 

It was sheer instinct that had her ripping her gun from the holster and firing.

 

She watched as Bessie dropped before she started to sway on her feet.Bill allowed Charlotte to take custody of Rocco as he ran to catch Lorelei as she fell “stay with me Lorelei cmon stay with me!!”

 

His face was the last thing she saw for 19 years.

 

********( 19 years later Hope Valley s2 into s3)**

 

So much had happened since then.The bullet had sent her into a coma that the doctors were certain she would not wake from.

 

But thank god someone had faith in her.Namely Charlotte.

 

When she had been filled in on the goings on and had written to her family she set out to find Jack and Bill.

 

Because if she learned one thing from losing 20 years you did not squander a second chance.

 

However it was Nora she found first after following the proverbial trail of devastation she had left in her wake. “You’re Nora right?”Lorelei had her hat down over her eyes not wanting to give herself away yet.

 

Nora looked up “I am and who are you?” Lorelei spoke soft “a friend who wants to offer you some advice.I heard the story from Abigail.If you truly love Bill let him go.You made your desires perfectly clear when you abandoned him.You have no right to suddenly waltz back into his life and ruin any chance he has to move on”

 

Nora was in a word incredulous.Who did this little hussy think she was?And how did she know Bill?

 

Lorelei could see the questions running through her gaze “I’m in no way trying to cheapen what happened with Martin ok?It’s just not right what you're doing and no one has the stones to call you out on your entitled attitude but me it seems”

 

Lorelei turned and headed for the stables ignoring Nora’s protests and only glanced back over her shoulder once “you should ask someone sometime about the Rocco Peri incident then you’ll get your answers”

 

\-------

 

She found them in the middle of a standoff with a crooked Mountie. Jack was going on about how Bill needed to give himself up and finally Lorelei scowled and cocked her gun

 

“your memory is damn short Jack.Are you REALLY so foolish to think Peri’s brother would let Bill walk?And here I thought you were an even better Mountie than your dad”

 

Jack’s eyes widened and Salvatore went for his gun.Both Bill and Lorelei fired at the same time one bullet striking him between the eyes one in the heart. Finally when

 

Bill lowered his weapon realization dawned on him who it was who stood before him. Lorelei made a fairly undignified squeak as Bill crossed the space between them and swept her into his embrace for a kiss that would've made a fairytale princess jealous.

 

When she could breathe again Lorelei grinned up at him “So you finally gonna listen to Thomas now?Bet he’s laughing himself silly up in heaven” Bill smirked a little and whispered

 

“yeah I bet he is but I lucked out.I’ve got you now”Together they started their way back into Hope Valley for the start of another adventure,this time together.


End file.
